First Kiss Just Like A Drug and We Are Under The Influence
by 6104Family
Summary: "Lepaskan pisau itu, Byun." Suara Chanyeol kembali menggema di kegelapan malam. Baekhyun tidak menggerubis dan tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya ia coba untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun semakin ia mencoba mendorong, semakin dekat tubuh Chanyeol ke dirinya membuat Baekhyun makin terhimpit. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/YAOI


**FIRST KISS JUST LIKE A DRUG AND WE ARE UNDER THE INFLUENCE**

By **sehunaconda** on _**asianfanfics**_

Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhun, slight!XiuChen

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, A-B-O dynamic, Vampire!au, Wolf!au

Rate: PG-13

Chanyeol mengendus,

 _Bau anjing._

Chanyeol melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari sumber dari bau tersebut tapi yang ia temukan hanya jalanan kosong dengan angin semilir menemaninya di kegelapan malam.

Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya ia melihat sekelebat bayangan dari arah kirinya yang seakan bersiap menyerangnya jika Chanyeol tidak sigap. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung menghindar dengan naik ke atap sebuah toko alat musik. Seekor serigala berbulu putih nan lebat dan bersih berdiri menatapnya dengan tajam.

Akhirnya yang Chanyeol tunggu datang juga.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang serigala beta dari kelompok Byun yang selalu mengusik daerah kekuasaannya di kota, klan Park. Sebagai calon pemimpin klan vampir terbesar, Chanyeol selalu berusaha membersihkan daerah kekuasaannya dari para musuh terutama serigala.

Ugh, betapa bencinya Chanyeol dengan serigala dan bau busuk mereka.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan serigala tersebut dengan tidak kalah tajamnya, "Menyerahlah saja, Byun."

Serigala tersebut tiba-tiba merubah dirinya menjadi manusia.

Sambil tetap menatap Chanyeol tajam, Baekhyun berkata, "Menyerah? Kau yang menyerah, Park."

Chanyeol mendengus, dirinya lalu turun dari atap dan mendatangi Baekhyun,

"Sayang, kau tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah hilang." Chanyeol merujuk kepada kota yang sudah jatuh ke tangan klan-nya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menyimpan dendam klan pada klan vampirnya yang sudah turun temurun dirasakan. Tipikal anjing.

Baekhyun benci mendengar Chanyeol berbicara, dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar malas, apalagi saat vampir bertubuh tinggi itu memanggilnya dengan pet name yang seakan mencemooh lelaki serigala bersurai putih itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang diatas daerah kekuasaan klan-ku yang ayahmu rebut dari kakekku!" ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan pisau perak yang membuat Chanyeol yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi sedikit berjalan mundur.

Pisau perak, peluru perak. Apapun itu, bisa membunuh vampir sekuat apapun.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu juga langsung menghindar dengan meloncat ke atap toko-toko yang sudah tutup di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengimbangi Chanyeol dan mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba turun dari atap dan berlari ke lorong gelap tanpa lampu penerangan cahaya dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Baekhyun merasa kecolongan. Dirinya akhirnya mengurangi kecepatan dan turun ke arah lorong mengikuti jejak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak suka dengan lorong gelap, bukannya takut akan kegelapan tetapi ia tidak suka dengan dirinya yang harus mempercayakan pengelihatannya kepada instingnya.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan-pelan sambil tetap waspada jikalau ada Chanyeol menyerang.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba dirinya ditarik oleh sesuatu. Tubuhnya dihentakkan ke sebuah tembok bangunan yang entah Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu bangunan apa itu.

Baekhyun mengeluh kesakitan sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari apapun yang mendorongnya ke arah tembok.

"Lepaskan pisau itu, Byun." Suara berat yang khas vampir yang Baekhyun benci itu terdengar dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan pengelihatannya dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tangan kanan yang memegang pisau perak, berusaha mengarahkan mata pisau ke Chanyeol namun tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakan sama sekali.

Tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan dingin makin mencengkram tangannya seiring Baekhyun melepaskan tangan tersebut dari tangannya.

"Lepaskan pisau itu, Byun." Suara Chanyeol kembali menggema di kegelapan malam.

Baekhyun tidak menggerubis dan tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya ia coba untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun semakin ia mencoba mendorong, semakin dekat tubuh Chanyeol ke dirinya membuat Baekhyun makin terhimpit.

"Sudah dua kali aku peringatkan, Byun. Lepaskan pisau itu." Chanyeol kembali berkata dengan menekan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menahan sakit punggungnya, keringat yang muncul dari dahi pria kecil tersebut dan oh, Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun yang merah dan ranum.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Chanyeol berpikir bibir Baekhyun merah dan ranum?

"Sekali lagi, lepaskan pisau itu, atau aku akan..." kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca penuh amarah dan lagi-lagi pandangannya mengarah ke bibir Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba bau Baekhyun jadi manis begini? Sekarang kenapa indera penciumannya mencium bau wangi dari tubuh Baekhyun? Kenapa bukan bau anjing yang biasa ia temui? Saat ini tiba-tiba Baekhyun beraroma seperti stroberi, dengan sedikit bau vanilla dan kayu manis.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan posisinya yang terhimpit menatap Chanyeol dengan garang,

"Atau kau akan apa, hah?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata Baekhyun yang bening, wajahnya yang kemerahan dan bibirnya yang ranum. Mengapa ia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun manis sekali?

"Atau aku akan mencium mu."

Chanyeol menutup jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun membelalak matanya kaget, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, apalagi ketika Chanyeol memaksanya membuka mulut dan bertukar saliva. Baekhyun yang masih kaget hanya bisa terdiam, tangan kanannya melepaskan pisau perak begitu saja dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya meraih baju Chanyeol, membawa Chanyeol semakin menempel pada dirinya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol kini bergerak membekap kedua pipi Baekhyun, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun sendiri saat ini sudah membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol merangsek masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun lupa kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Mmh..." Baekhyun mendesah tanpa sadar saat Chanyeol kini beralih ke rahangnya dan Baekhyun makin mengeratkan tangannya ke tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerang saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan gigi Chanyeol yang siap-siap menancap di lehernya

Seketika bau Chanyeol bukan bau sampah lagi, tetapi bau sesuatu seperti kayu cedar dan musk yang membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang.

Saat itulah Baekhyun tersadar.

Dirinya lalu mendorong Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga vampir bertubuh tinggi itu terdorong beberapa langkah.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak terima tetapi Baekhyun sebaliknya, serigala muda itu terlihat malu dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir yang membengkak. Dengan gegabah dan mata yang tidak mau menatap mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil pisau perak yang terjatuh lalu berubah menjadi serigala dan berlari ke arah lembah dimana kelompok serigalanya tinggal.

"Byun. Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun namun ekor Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun tidak keluar lembah, sudah seminggu juga ia tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Biasanya Baekhyun hampir setiap malam bertemu dengan pria itu saat keduanya tidak sengaja secara bersamaan sedang berjaga malam di perbatasan.

Baekhyun menyesali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sialnya mengapa ia tidak mencoba melawan dari awal Chanyeol menciumnya dan langsung saja menusuk vampir itu dengan pisau perak? Mengapa ia malah melepaskan pisau tersebut dan malah mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol?

Dan soal gigi Chanyeol yang siap menancam ke lehernya. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, saat kecil ia diajarkan soal _mating_ tidak terkecuali vampire _mating_. Vampir yang akan _mating_ biasanya tanpa sadar menggesekkan giginya ke leher _mate_ -nya terlebih dahulu sebagai godaan lalu baru menancapkan seluruh giginya ke leher _mate_. Dan mereka sama seperti serigala, mereka bisa melakukan _mating_ hanya sekali dan tanpa sadar.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa seperti itu? Apa Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun adalah _mate_ -nya?

Vampir dan serigala.

Terdengar absurd. Tidak mungkin vampir dan serigala bisa berpasangan. Mereka saja berbeda spesies!

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, hal ini membuat Jongdae, alpha yang duduk di hadapannya menghembuskan napas.

"Baekhyun, sekali lagi kau menggelengkan kepala cangkir ini akan beralih ke kepalamu."

"Jongdae..." Minseok, seorang beta dan pasangan _mate_ Jongdae memperingatkan alpha-nya dalam berbicara.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya, matanya menatap ke arah lain, "Menurutmu bisa tidak dua spesies berbeda menjadi satu?"

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya, "Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya kau ingin _mating_ dengan apa? Dengan domba?"

"Jongdae." Minseok kali ini memperingatkan dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

Jongdae cemberut ke arah Minseok, "Habisnya, lihat Baekhyun! Sudah seminggu ini seperti orang mati. Pandangannya selalu kosong dan selalu berbicara melantur!"

Minseok menghela napas, dirinya lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Minseok.

"Kalau kau sedang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicarakanlah." Ujar Minseok.

Baekhyun menatap meja dengan tatapan kosong, "Bisakah serigala dan vampir _mating_?"

Minseok terdiam. Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau ini—"

"Bisa," Minseok memotong pembicaraan Jongdae, "Bisa. Hal itu bisa terjadi."

Jongdae kali ini diam. Sementara Baekhyun menatap Minseok,

"Bisa?" Ujarnya pelan.

"Bisa." Minseok sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi ucapannya, "Namanya adalah _crossmating_. Dahulu ada beberapa pendahulu kita yang melakukan _crossmating_ dengan spesies lain. Vampir, manusia biasa dan sebagainya."

"Minseok, itu hanya legenda." Ujar Jongdae tidak percaya.

"Itu benar-benar terjadi. Kau lupa pelajaran biologi, Jongdae?" Minseok bertanya dengan malas, " _Crossmating_ akan menghasilkan spesies baru yang hybrid. Tetapi kecil kemungkinan orang yang melakukan _crossmating_ akan memiliki anak karena kita tidak tahu apakah berarer—sebutan untuk yang mengandung anak hybrid mampu menerima sperma dari pasangannya atau tidak."

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali menerawang, kalau benar Chanyeol adalah _mate_ -nya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan dia nanti. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan memiliki anak yang mewarisi dua gen pada tubuhnya.

Seorang serigala peminum darah, atau seorang vampir yang tubuhnya bisa berubah suhu layaknya serigala.

Keduanya terdengar keren, tetapi Baekhyun segera membuang pikiran-pikirannya tentang masa depan bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan orang gila yang mengada-ada. Dia dan Chanyeol adalah hal tidak mungkin terjadi.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya dengan malas, malam ini ia mau tak mau harus berjaga malam menggantikan Jongin, adik Jongdae yang juga seorang alpha. Biasanya dalam sekali penjagaan, ada 4 orang alpha dan 6 orang beta yang berjaga di sekitar lembah dan kota. Baekhyun termasuk dalam tim inti penjagaan karena kemampuan bertarungnya yang hebat.

Tapi, sudah hampir dua minggu Baekhyun absen berjaga, ayahnya, yang seorang prajurit perang di kelompok serigalanya bertanya-tanya mengapa anaknya yang dijuluki "Beta Muda Terbaik dalam Bertarung" absen dari penjagaan.

Baekhyun pun menyuarakan berbagai alasan, dari mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk _pseudo-heat_ (pura-pura sedang memasuki masa _heat)_ sampai alasan sakit perut untuk menghindari tugas menjaga selama dua minggu dan menghindari kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

Tapi malam ini, apapun alasan Baekhyun tidak dapat diterima. Jongin besok akan melakukan ujian sekolah di kota dan tidak ada yang menggantikannya selain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan 2 bilah pisau perak dan berbagai macam peralatan berjaga ke dalam tas kecilnya. Setelah berkumpul terlebih dahulu dengan tim penjaga, akhirnya Baekhyun berpencar ke daerah penjagaan.

Baekhyun menemukan suasana sepi dan sunyi di jalanan yang dua minggu lalu ia berkejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan di pedestrian, dengan pelan-pelan berjalan dengan tubuh manusianya. Hari ini kota terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Saat ini baru jam 12 malam, biasanya masih suka terdengar suara orang tertawa, suara televisi, bahkan suara musik heavy metal pun masuk ke dalam pendengaran Baekhyun di malam hari. Tapi malam ini, suara-suara itu tidak terdengar. Seperti orang-orang sudah tertidur.

Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suatu toko buku yang sudah tutup. Di depan toko buku itu terpampang deretan buku-buku laris beserta sinopsisnya. Ah, betapa Baekhyun rindu membaca kisah sci-fi berbentuk buku tebal. Sepertinya besok siang dirinya harus ke kota membeli buku.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba indera penciumannya mencium bau sesuatu yang menenangkan.

Seperti bau kayu cedar...

Dan bau maskulin dari musk...

Kayu cedar dan musk.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun dengan cepat berusaha berlari tetapi tiba-tiba lengannya tertahan oleh jari-jari dingin yang Baekhyun hapal betul milik siapa.

Sial, kenapa malam ini harus bertemu Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak vampir lain yang ia temui? Ia lebih berharap bertemu vampir dari klan Oh yang Luhan bilang tampan (Ya, Luhan pernah bertarung dengan vampir tersebut), daripada bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun." Suara berat itu memanggil Baekhyun menghantarkan getaran aneh pada diri Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tidak suka dengan hal ini. Dirinya mencoba melawan cengkraman Chanyeol yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan cengkraman kepada lengan Baekhyun yang lain.

Dan kini, Byun Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Park Chanyeol, menunduk seakan tidak mau menatap mata pria tinggi di depannya.

Chanyeol melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Baekhyun tanpa melepaskannya.

"Hey, Byun." Sapa Chanyeol yang entah Baekhyun merasa suara vampir itu terdengar lembut...dan lega? Tidak terdengar mengancam dan menusuk seperti biasa. Seakan-akan baru saja terhindar dari kejaran polisi.

Baekhyun tetap menunduk, tetapi sialnya matanya tidak bisa melepaskan diri untuk melihat kaki jenjang Chanyeol, pinggul Chanyeol yang maskulin dan jangan tanya soal ini, Chanyeol memakai celana bahan kulit yang semakin membentuk kaki jenjang vampir tersebut. Tidak lupa Baekhyun melirik ke arah 'sesuatu' yang berada diantara kedua paha Chanyeol.

Ugh, kenapa rasanya Baekhyun ingin melenguh melihat itu? Baekhyun merasa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh Jongdae si penggemar film dewasa.

Karena tetap menunduk dan tidak menjawab, akhirnya Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk membuat Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati, apa yang vampir bodoh ini lakukan. Namun Baekhyun tetap mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya yang mengarahkan dia menatap Chanyeol. Matanya lalu bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam milik Chanyeol. Mereka hanya bertatapan sekian lama sampai Baekhyun mempelajari wajah Chanyeol. Setelah hampir setiap malam penjagaan ia bertemu Chanyeol, baru kali ini Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas. Wajah Chanyeol putih bersih seperti tidak pernah tergores apapun, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mudah sekali terluka di bagian dahinya akibat terantuk dahan pohon saat berlarian di hutan. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada mata Chanyeol yang bulat, pipinya, garis rahangnya dan terakhir bibir tebal Chanyeol. Ingatannya lalu kembali kepada malam itu, dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun ingin mencicipi bibir Chanyeol sekali lagi. Sangat ingin sampai tanpa sadar dirinya semakin mendekat kepada Chanyeol.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol lagi-lagi terpukau dengan wajah Baekhyun. Dibawah sinar bulan, Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang manis. Matanya yang seperti bola air, menatap kosong ke arahnya. Hidungnya yang mungil seperti badannya dan bibir tipisnya yang Chanyeol ingin rasakan sekali lagi.

Insting dalam diri Chanyeol berteriak.

 _Klaim! Klaim! Klaim! Klaim!_

Saat Chanyeol ingin mendekatkan bibirnya ke Baekhyun, tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun menutup mulut vampir tampan tersebut, membuat Chanyeol mengerenyit.

"Tidak, Park. Tidak. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Tidak. Tidak bisa." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin pulang, ingin mengurung diri di kamarnya, ingin menangis karena Park Chanyeol benar-benar menghancurkan pikirannya, memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya yang tidak berdaya menahan rasa yang tiba-tiba saja menggebu setiap memikirkan lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun! Dengar dulu!" Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun sekali lagi lari dari hadapannya. Chanyeol sudah memikirkan dirinya dan Baekhyun pada detik pertama setelah ciuman mereka. Pada malam selanjutnya Chanyeol ingin menjelaskan pada Baekhyun tentang ciuman itu, tentang mereka. Chanyeol bahkan sudah merancang masa depannya bersama Baekhyun selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Melakukan berbagai pencarian di internet tentang _Crossmating_ antara vampir dan serigala, menanyai tetua vampir tentang segala kemungkinan ini. Semua kemungkinan dan cara ia akan pergunakan untuk bisa bersama Baekhyun sebagai _mate._

"Tidak bisa, Park. Kita tidak bisa menjadi seperti ini."

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menyamai langkah kaki kaki pendek milik Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Park."

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berharap Chanyeol berhenti mengikutinya tetapi ternyata Chanyeol tetap berjalan disebelahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun, kelelahan, akhirnya mengurangi langkahnya yang secara otomatis diikuti Chanyeol.

Sempat terbesit dipikiran Baekhyun untuk kabur saat itu juga. Tapi, untuk apa? Kalau Chanyeol benar _mate_ -nya, kemana pun dia pergi pasti tidak akan bisa menghindari Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam di pedestrian yang diterangi lampu temaram, tepat di bawah lampu tiba-tiba Baekhyun terhenti membuat Chanyeol mengerenyit keheranan.

"Kenapa?" Suara kecil Baekhyun menggema di keheningan malam, dia lalu membalikan badannya ke arah Chanyeol "Kenapa, Park? Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus aku?"

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya menatap mata pria bersurai putih di depannya yang tampak berkaca-kaca,

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol maju selangkah, ingin memeluk erat pria kecil itu dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa secara tiba-tiba, Park? Kenapa disaat seperti ini kita merasakan perubahan ini? Kalau saja awal kita baik, kita pasti tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini!" Ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak,

"Kau, dan aku. Kita berbeda. Kita bahkan memiliki sejarah yang buruk. Bagaimana nanti? Bagaimana dengan kau, aku, dan yang lain?"

Chanyeol paham betul dengan semua ini, Baekhyun tidak hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka benar-benar bersatu. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka akan dipisahkan secara paksa karena sejarah klan Byun dan klan Park yang buruk?

Apakah ayahnya akan menghukumnya? Sejujurnya ayahnya tidak masalah soal _crossmating_. Tetapi, dengan Byun? Seorang Byun?

Bagaimana ayah Baekhyun? Chanyeol pernah bertemu dengan kakek dari ayah Baekhyun yang sekaligus pendiri klan. Chanyeol yakin ayah Baekhyun pasti membenci klan-nya.

Chanyeol mencoba membuang pikiran negatif dari kepalanya, "Kita akan mencoba. Kita akan coba. Kita pasti bisa."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Kalau Chanyeol memang _mate_ -nya, apa reaksi klan Byun? Bahkan reaksi seluruh klan dalam kelompoknya? Seorang Park? Byun dan Park?

"Aku akan berbicara dengan ayahku." Chanyeol akhirnya berkata dengan mantap, "Keluargaku, klanku. Aku bahkan akan berbicara dengan ayahmu, klan mu, seluruh orang dalam kelompokmu. Semuanya. Kalau perlu aku berbicara dengan mereka satu per satu, kalau perlu aku memohon pada mereka... Apapun akan ku lakukan demi kau dan aku." ucap Chanyeol lirih,

"Tapi tolong... jangan menghindariku lagi, jangan pergi dariku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu mengajaknya bertarung, menghinanya, mencemooh 'bau' serigalanya, mengejek tentang postur tubuh feminimnya, rela melakukan hal seperti memohon kepada seluruh kelompoknya untuk meminta restu?

"Chanyeol..."

"Dua minggu terasa berat buatku, Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika kau menghindariku lebih dari itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol yang memelas. Kalau keadaan mereka masih seperti dulu, Baekhyun pasti sudah mengejek habis-habisan wajah lelaki itu. Tapi sekarang?

"Jika kau ingin pergi bawa aku Baekhyun."

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, apakah orang ini sudah gila?

"Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat tahu kau _mate_ -ku? Dari semua orang, ternyata kau, Byun Baekhyun. Sudah ratusan tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang aku cari, apa yang aku butuhkan, apa yang ku anggap sebagai bagian dari diriku, Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kita tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik selama ini, terus terang aku selalu memikirkanmu, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menarik perhatianmu, membuat kau kesal, marah. Karena aku baru sadar, di dekatmu lah aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol, yang menjadi lemah di depan Baekhyun, dengan keberanian mendekatkan jarak mereka sampai dirinya bisa mencium bau manis Baekhyun yang menggerogoti dirinya.

"Saat setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu menunggumu setiap malam berharap kau muncul lalu aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Tetapi kau tidak pernah muncul. Aku bahkan berusaha mendekati perbatasan kita berharap ada kau disana, tetapi yang ku temui hanya teman-temanmu yang seperti kucing dan roti bakpao yang berjaga."

"Namanya Jongdae dan Minseok." Ujar Baekhyun mengoreksi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Chanyeol cepat, "Byun Baekhyun, dengarkan satu keinginanku. Tolong dengarkan. Kau boleh pergi jika kau tidak setuju dan aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu. Pergi dari hidupmu."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, matanya sekali lagi mempelajari wajah tampan Chanyeol, tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Mengucapkan secara berulang dalam hati tentang betapa sempurnanya Chanyeol, dan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun mendapatkan pasangan dengan fisik sempurna.

Tetapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Ketulusan di dalam setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Entah, kata-kata Chanyeol membuat dirinya yakin bahwa Chanyeol lah yang ia cari selama ini.

Apa yang dirinya sudah lakukan untuk mendapat pasangan yang se-sempurna ini?

Baekhyun menelan ludah, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mata hitam legam Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan intens,

"Kau."

Lalu Chanyeol sekali lagi, menutup jarak diantara mereka.

Dan kali ini, Baekhyun tidak melawan.

* * *

Author's Note: (mungkin agak panjang tapi sebaiknya dibaca)

Haloooo semuanya! Kari (sehunaconda) dari disini! Sebenernya mungkin pada bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bikin fanfic yang post-nya nebeng sama account orang. Gini, aku sebenernya author dari AFF dan dulu pernah punya account FFN yang udah diapus dan niat buat bikin baru account FFN lalu post semua fanfic aku yang ada di AFF ke FFN. Tapi karena provider internetku pecinta internet sehat, FFN gabisa aku buka lewat browser pc dan cuma bisa ku buka lewat operamini di hape. Untung aja Joan (temperasakimchi) bersedia kutitipin fanfic ini.

Fanfic ini memang oneshot, tetapi karena dalam oneshot ini masih banyak yang harus dijelasin, akhirnya aku bikin oneshot-oneshot lain yang berisikan tentang prequel, drabble dan aku berencana juga bikin epilog dan after-story. Kalo kalian pernah baca fanfic Not Intended punya Fara (EXObubz) yang juga bikin 10080, pasti kalian pernah baca after story-nya Not Intended yang Fara jadiin oneshots. Kira-kira fanfic ini akan seperti itu. Tetapi, di FFN ini aku hanya post cerita aslinya dari First Kiss Just Like A Drug and We Are Under The Influence. Buat drabble, prolog, epilog dan after story-nya aku post di account AFF aku, cari aja di AFF ' _ **sehunaconda**_ 'aku post disitu biar lebih gampang aku edit jadi lebih terorganisir. Tolong di baca ya! Jangan lupa cek ceritaku yang lain!^^

Xoxo. Sehunaconda.


End file.
